<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent of Terror by KittyKat91x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768644">Scent of Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x'>KittyKat91x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Forced Knotting, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, PWP, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You say anything, and I’ll slit your throat,” a deep voice whispered harshly in Peter’s ear. Peter shivered. He didn’t doubt the man would do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent of Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The subway was packed, as usual, and Peter felt lucky to grasp a pole for stability. With this many people it would be only too easy to knock into them if he didn’t have something to hold onto. Peter was hot and couldn’t wait to get to his apartment and relax. It had been a stressful day and the packed train wasn’t helping. People were pressed closely together and it was beginning to grate on Peter’s nerves. </p>
<p>Peter first brushed it off when he felt a hand on his ass. He assumed it was someone bumping into him by accident. That was common on the train, after all. But the hand lingered, not just brushing him. He gasped when the hand tightened its hold, groping him firmly. There was no denying that someone was copping a feel. </p>
<p>Peeved, Peter started to turn so he could tell the asshole off. Another hand stopped him, gripping his shoulder and holding firm. Peter tried to push against the hold but found he wasn’t strong enough. Meanwhile, the perv’s hand had moved down and was now lifting Peter’s skirt up. The hand went back to groping his ass and Peter kept trying to turn.</p>
<p>“Dude, are you serious?” Peter exclaimed.</p>
<p>The hand left his ass long enough to come back in a harsh slap. Peter yelped and his attacker dragged him back against a broad chest.</p>
<p>“You say anything, and I’ll slit your throat,” a deep voice whispered harshly in Peter’s ear. Peter shivered. He didn’t doubt the man would do it. </p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah, I love the smell of your fear. You scared, little slut?” the man all but purred in Peter’s ear. </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t deny that he was terrified. He debated trying to yell for help anyway when the man pushed Peter’s panties to the side. The man pressed his fingertip against Peter’s hole and moved it. The finger pressed in slightly, then pulled back out. Despite the situation, Peter could feel slick begin to leak from his hole. He tried to kill his arousal, but the stimulation wasn’t painful. He wasn’t able to stop it and soon the man was pressing his entire finger into Peter. </p>
<p>Peter whimpered, wishing he was brave enough to say something to make it stop. The man added a second finger, scissoring them apart inside Peter. He knew what was going to happen and can’t seem to find the courage to do anything about it. He felt trapped. The man added a third finger, pumping them in and out of Peter. It felt good, and Peter couldn’t help but make small sounds. The man behind him let out a dark chuckle, his breath ruffling Peter’s hair.</p>
<p>Peter was torn between wanting the man to stop - he hadn’t consented to this! - and wanting him to continue. He was hard and dripping and he knew the man could smell his arousal. It wouldn't surprise him if half the train could smell his arousal. Although that could also be the couple in the corner who were fucking against the wall.</p>
<p>Peter whimpered again when the man removed his fingers, trying to hold back a whine. He didn’t want this! He shouldn’t be disappointed that the man had stopped touching him, he should be grateful. But his hole felt so empty and he felt it clench around nothing. </p>
<p>Then the man entered him, moving slow. He inched his thick Alpha cock into Peter’s ready hole and Peter couldn't help the moan he let loose. The man fucked him slowly, pulling his cock almost all the way out and then sliding it back in. Peter wasn't sure whether to be annoyed because it’s not going to make him come or happy that no one is paying any attention to them. He thinks that might be the reason the man is going so slow. But if he’s going to be raped on the train, he had better at least come from it.</p>
<p>It seemed Peter was wrong about the man going for subtlety. The man forced him forward until he’s bent over at the waist and then started fucking him in earnest. Peter could feel the eyes on them and felt disgusted with himself for not saying anything to stop this. But the cock sawing in and out of his hole felt delicious and he was almost delirious with pleasure at this point.</p>
<p>Peter felt himself getting even harder with the knowledge that people are watching them. They must not realize he was being raped. It didn't matter anymore, Peter felt too good to stop it. He knew he’d regret it later. But right now all he could think about was the cock that was ripping him apart, brushing his prostate on every other thrust. </p>
<p>He heard himself moaning for the man, crying out and gasping for breath. He pressed back into the man, meeting him thrust for thrust. Then the man stopped and pulled Peter up so his back was flush against the stranger’s chest. A hand wrapped around Peter’s throat and he felt the man’s hot breath on his neck and ear. A shiver ran down Peter’s spine.</p>
<p>“I’m not raping you right if you can still move, slut. This isn’t about you, this is for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone, you hear me?” the man grunted in Peter’s ear. He froze. So far they hadn’t outright acknowledged this for what it was: rape. </p>
<p>Peter felt himself start to wilt, fear seizing him. He didn't reply, but the man didn't seem to need him to. The man starts pistoning his hips and roughly fucking into Peter’s body. It hurt so good and Peter couldn't help but enjoy the slight burn from the way the man was pulling at his hole with his cock. He wondered how long this was going to last. The man showed no sign of stopping and kept pressing his hand tighter against Peter’s throat. </p>
<p>His flagging erection came back in full force and Peter still didn't know whether to be glad it felt good or hate himself for enjoying his rape. Either way, it felt so good. He felt the man’s knot start to swell and he hoped the man would let him come before knotting him.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, take it slut, take my cock,” the man said, hips never slowing. </p>
<p>Then the man shoved his knot into Peter just this side of too big. It ripped Peter’s orgasm from him and he cried out his release, staining his panties. Peter hated this. He was now stuck with his rapist until the knot softened. He felt the heat of humiliation roll over him. He just came from being raped on the train. He was such a freak. The man was right, he was a slut.</p>
<p>When the knot softened the man slipped out of Peter’s abused hole. He righted Peter’s panties and skirt and backed away. The moment he was free Peter turned and launched himself at the man, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know when he started crying.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere." Peter took comfort from the soft words.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you, Tony,” Peter stuttered through his tears. He clung to his Alpha, accepting the soft caresses and soothing words.</p>
<p>“Was it everything you’d hoped for, baby?” Tony asked, still rubbing Peter’s back in soothing circles.</p>
<p>“God, yes, it was amazing,” Peter said. “Thank you for doing this for me. I know you were hesitant, but it was amazing and you did so well.”</p>
<p>“<em>You </em> were amazing, baby. I’m glad it was everything you’d wanted it to be,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Peter pulled back and took in his surroundings. No one was paying any attention to them anymore, which suited Peter just fine. But then he realized they’d missed their stop. He groaned and dropped his head onto Tony’s chest.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to get off and walk a few blocks,” Tony said, also realizing they’d missed their stop.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Peter sighed. “It was worth it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was definitely worth it,” Tony agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>